Dream and Love
by layeppa
Summary: Bagaimana perjalan seorang Kim jong woon mengejar cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi, dan pertemuannya dengan siwon. wonsung couple, Yaoi,


**Title : dream and love**

**Pair : Wonsung**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys) (crack couple)**

**Rated : T**

cast

Kim jong woon

Choi Siwon

Ibu kim jong woon

Kim jong jin as adik jong woon

Jong woon menahan keinginannya untuk membeli es di musim panas karena ingin menabung untuk membeli radio camcorder agar dia bisa menyanyi dan merekam suaranya. Memang dari kecil jong woon sangat suka menyanyi.

Akhirnya uangku sudah terkumpul lumayan banyak, tidak sia-sia aku tidak jajan es selama ini. Beli radio camcorder yang di toko 1 blok sebelah rumahku saja, disana kan murah dan barangnya banyak. Kata jongwoon dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya

Dia terus berjalan menuju toko yang menjual camcorder sambil bersenandung tanpa ia sadari ada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan kearahnya

Cring….cring…. terdengar uang receh berjatuhan ketika aku menabrak seseorang didepanku

"Mianhe", kata seorang namja yang menabrakku

"Enak saja minta maaf setelah menabrak orang dan menjatuhkan uang-uangku kalau ada hilang bagaimana", aku memarahi orang itu

"Ya, aku bantu memungutnya", jawabnya

"Aku gak mau kalau Cuma dibantu memungut uangku saja, bantu aku memilih radio camcorder di toko itu, sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau menabrakku dan menjatuhkan uangku" kataku

Ne, jawabnya gugup

xxx

Aku harus membantu namja ini untuk membeli radio camcorder ke toko itu, ah menyebalkan sekali padahal badanku capek sekali setelah pulang kerja dari POM bensin. Tapi aku tak mau dibilang sebagai namja tak bisa meminta maaf, kuputuskan menemaninya membeli radio camcorder itu.

xxx

Kami telah sampai di toko radio camcorder, aku menyerahkan uang receh yang dikumpulkan selama ini

"Maaf pak kalau uangnya receh gini, aku mengambilnya dari tabunganku makanya uangnya receh semua", kataku kepada pemilik toko

"Tidak apa-apa aku senang kok malah mendapat uang receh begini, bisa untuk kembalian", kata pemilik toko itu

"Pak uang segini dapat radio camcorder yang gimana pak?" Tanyaku ke pemilik toko

"Cuma dapat ini", bapak itu menyodorkan radio kecil seukuran telapak tangan

"Dan karena kamu membeli dengan uang tabunganmu aku memberimu kaset kosong gratis, Kamu bisa merekam suaramu dengan kaset ini, caranya ada di buku petunjuk", kata bapak pemilik toko.

"Terima kasih pak", kataku sambil tersenyum senang

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan toko itu dengan namja yang menabrakku tadi

Aku beruntung sekali bisa membeli radio ini, aku bisa merekam suaraku sepuasnya.

Ah, aku lupa berterima kasih padanya, sekalian aku juga ingin tahu namanya.

"Kim jong woon imnida, terima kasih tadi sudah mengantarku", kataku ke namja yang kutabrak tadi

"Choi Siwon imnida, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf sama kamu", kata namja itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf Siwon-Shi", kataku

"Tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel shi cukup panggil aku siwon saja", katanya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu panggil aku hyung saja, sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu", kataku

"Ne, sampai bertemu lagi hyung", jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauh dariku

xxx

Sesampainya dirumah Siwon

Akhirnya selesai juga, rasanya badanku capek banget

Kim jong woon namanya, kenapa setelah bertemu dengannya aku bisa memikirkannya, padahal selama ini di dekatin namja-namja di sekolahku saja aku cuek. Daripada kupikirin terus mending aku mandi saja biar gak kepikiran namja itu lagi.

xxx

Senyumku tak hilang dari bibirku sejak pulang dari membeli radio bersama namja tadi. Siwon namja tampan bertubuh tegap dan atletis, mempunyai senyum yang menawan dan lesung pipi yang selalu menghiasi senyumannya, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran dia terus.

"Hyung kenapa? Kok dari tadi senyum-senyum gak jelas", Tanya jongjin

"Tidak, aku tadi habis membeli radio camcorder itu", jawabku sambil menunjuk camcorder yang terletak di meja

"Oh karena itu", jawab jongjin

Jongjin pergi meninggalkanku yang masih tersenyum gak jelas di ruang tengah.

xxx

Hari-hari jong woon hanya dihabiskan untuk menyanyi dan mendengar lagu dari radio kecilnya itu sampai-sampai dia malas belajar. Nilainya turun semua sampai ibunya jong woon marah-marah dan mencari penyebab anaknya turun nilainya.

Ibunya jong woon menemukan radio camcorder di meja belajar jong woon dan mengambilnya.

Ibunya jong woon menemui jong woon untuk menanyakan perihal radio itu,

xxx

"Jong woon, apakah gara-gara benda ini kamu jadi malas belajar?" Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal bertanya penuh emosi

Aku yang kaget ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa diam.

"Jong woon jawab ibu", kata ibuku

Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam mendengar ibu berkata seperti itu

Brak. Suara radioku dibanting

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan", kataku

"Ibu hanya ingin kau belajar dengan giat agar menjadi anak yang pintar", jawab ibuku

"Ibu tidak mengerti impianku, dari kecil aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sekarang ibu telah merusak impianku", kataku marah

Aku berlari meninggalkan rumah, aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini,

Jong woon jangan pergi maafkan ibu, jong woon

Masih terdengar ibu memanggil namaku tapi aku tak peduli, aku tetap lari meninggalkan rumahku itu.

aku hanya bisa termenung di bawah pohon yang terletak 1 blok dari rumahku.

"Hyung kamu kenapa?" Tanya seorang namja kepadaku

aku mendongakkan kepalaku, melihat siapa yang bertanya padaku

Terlihat senyum manis dan lesung pipinya membuatku tertegun sejenak,

"Hyung", sebuah suara membangunkanku ke alam sadar

"Siwon kamu kenapa bisa disini?" tanyaku pada namja dihadapanku

"Kamu lupa kita pernah ketemu di blok ini juga, aku kerja paruh waktu di POM bensin itu", Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah POM bensin

"Oh begitu", jawabku singkat

"Kenapa hyung disini, dan kenapa muka hyung di tekuk seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon

"Aku kabur dari rumah", jawab jong woon

"Mwo?" Jawab siwon dengan nada kaget

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, bisa-bisa nanti aku tuli" Jawabku

xxx

Aku nggak nyangka bisa bertemu dengan namja ini lagi

Namja yang membuat aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya.

"Kenapa hyung bisa kabur dari rumah?" Tanyaku

"Ibuku membanting radio yang aku beli sama kamu", jawabnya

"Mwo, kok bisa seperti itu?" Tanyaku

"Nilai sekolahku turun jadi ibuku membanting radioku itu, ibuku mengira aku malas belajar gara-gara aku main terus sama radioku itu" Jawabnya.

"Kamu lucu yah", jawabku

"Apanya yang lucu hah? Kau menertawakan penderitaanku yah", jawabnya

xxx

"Kamu lucu yah", jawabnya

"Apanya yang lucu hah? Kau menertawakan penderitaanku yah", jawabku sambil pura-pura marah.

Entah kenapa aku tak bisa marah setelah melihat senyumannya itu, senyumnya membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Sejak tadi aku memperhatikan senyumannya, bibirnya, matanya, ekspresinya, semua membuat aku terpana.

"hyung….!, kenapa kamu Cuma bengong saja", katanya

"Mianhe, aku masih sedih soal radioku", bohongku.

"Kalau begitu kamu mau nggak ku ajak ke Karaoke, disana kamu bisa bernyanyi melepas kekesalamnu", kata siwon

xxx

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya senang

Wajahnya kelihatan bahagia, dia kelihatan semakin tampan, matanya yang sipit, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang mungil, aish apa yang kupikirkan

Kutepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh

"Ya benar", kataku gugup karena menutupi kekagumanku padanya, aku takut kalau dia tahu dia pasti GR.

"Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu lagi disini jam 01.00 KTS. Kalau pagi aku harus sekolah dulu" Kataku

"Baiklah, besok kita bertemu lagi disini" Katanya senang

xxx

Jong woon pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang kerumah, wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari senyum yang tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kamu stress karena mikirin radiomu yang dibanting ibu tadi" Kata jongjin

"Anak kecil kalau gak tahu apa-apa gak usah nanya, dan aku masih waras", jawab jong woon ketus

Jong woon kembali menyunggingkan bibirnya karena mengingat besok dia bisa ketemu lagi dengan siwon

xxx

Aku duduk di bawah pohon yang aku tempati kemarin sambil menunggu siwon aku menyanyikan lagunya kangta yang Polaris.

Seseorang memegang bahuku membuatku tersentak kaget,

"siwon kau mengagetkanku", kataku

"Tak kusangka suaramu begitu indah, suaramu berseni hyung", kata siwon

"Kau mengejekku yah", kataku sambil menyerngitkan dahi

"Kalau kau tak percaya sekarang kita ke tempat karaoke, kita dengar apa respon orang tentang suaramu itu", kata siwon

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi kesana", jawabku

~Di ruang karaoke~

"Aku gugup sekali, bagaimana kalau orang yang mendengar nyanyianku mengatakan kalau suaraku jelek", tanyaku pada siwon

"Suaramu bagus sekali kok hyung, kenapa hyung malah gak PD sih, dicoba dulu saja ne", kata siwon

Aku memberanikan diri menyanyi, menghayati setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirku, mendengarkan musik dengan hatiku,

Hening, kenapa tempat ini hening sekali waktu aku menyanyi, pikirku dalam hati

Kata terakhir dari bibirku dan perlahan suara musik berhenti kuberanikan membuka mataku,

Degh, kenapa orang-orang berkumpul disini memandangku dengan raut wajah sedih,

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian hatiku senang mendengar tepukan tangan dan pujian dari mereka,

"hyung suaramu bagus sekali", suara yang sangat ku kenal terdengar di telingaku

"Terima kasih siwon, apa benar suaraku bagus?, tapi kenapa waktu aku menyanyi tadi muka orang-orang itu terlihat sedih", kataku

"kau menyanyikannya seolah kamu sedang bersedih dan semua orang yang mendengarmu merasakan kesedihan dari nyanyianmu itu hyung, apa jangan-jangan kau sedang patah hati yah" kata siwon

"patah hati sama siapa pacar aja tidak punya" kataku

"ya aku percaya deh" kata siwon sedikit ragu

sepulang dari tempat karaoke aku sambil bersenandung dan tersenyum riang,

Jong woon kesini, panggil ibuku ketika aku baru di depan pintu,

Ibu dan jongjin sedang duduk di meja tamu, terlihat kardus kecil di atas meja,

"Ibu mau minta maaf padamu jongwoon, karena ibu merusak camcordermu maka ibu servise ke toko elektronik kemarin" kata ibuku dengan nada bersalah disetiap katanya

"aku sudah memaafkan ibu, aku yang salah karena asyik bermain dengan camcorder itu aku jadi malas belajar, balasku

"dan sebagai permintaan maaf ibu juga mendaftarkanmu ke Starlight Casting System SM Entertainment, agar bakatmu menyanyi bisa tersalurkan, ibu dengar-dengar tetangga kita ada yang ikut audisi dan lulus kemarin kalau tidak salah dia adik kelasmu, namanya Jaejong," kata ibuku

"Benarkah Jaejong ikut audisi itu, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku padahal kita teman dekat", kataku

"sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting besok minggu kau harus siap-siap ikut audisi, ibu akan mengantarmu". Kata ibuku

"Ibu bersungguh-sungguh mendaftarkanku, terima kasih bu" kataku sambil tersenyum dan memeluk ibu

"ah hyung gitu aja senang banget" kata jongjin

"Biarlah, yang perting aku bisa ikut audisi seperti Jaejong, siapa tahu nanti aku lulus juga seperti dia" balasku

xxx

Starlight Casting System SM Entertainment

"bu orang yang mendaftar berbakat semua yah, aku dengar mereka menyanyi sepertinya lebih bagus dari suaraku" kataku kepada ibuku

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis, ibu yakin suaramu tidak kalah dari mereka bahkan lebih bagus" puji ibuku

"Ibu apa benar apa yang ibu katakan tadi, ehm teima kasih bu atas dukunganmu" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengapit lengan ibuku

Aku sudah antri selama dua jam tapi belum dipanggil-panggil, apa masih lama, guammku dalam hati

"Bu aku haus, kita sudah menunggu selama 2 jam disini tapi namaku belum juga dipanggil-panggil" kataku kepada ibuku

"Baiklah ibu belikan kamu minum dulu" jawab ibuku sambil tersenyum

Ibuku pergi membeli minuman dan meninggalkanku di ruang tunggu audisi

Setelah 10 menit berlalu akhirnya ibuku datang membawa 2 kaleng minuman dan 2 bungkus roti.

"Jongwoon minum dulu dan makanlah, kau pasti lapar" kata ibuku sambil memberikan kaleng minuman dan roti kepadaku

Setengah jam berlalu

kim jong woon segera masuk, terdengar suara dari ruang audisi

"Ibu doakan aku, semoga aku bisa melewati ini" kataku kepada ibuku

"Jongwoon semangat, kamu pasti bisa" kata ibuku menyemangatiku

Diruang audisi

Perkenalkan namamu dan lagu yang akan kau bawakan, terdengar suara dari meja juri

Kim jong woon imnida, aku akan membawakan lagu trust dari fly to the sky

Aku menenangkan diri dan mulai bernyanyi, aku menyanyikan bagian reff

Aku melantunkan tiap bait dengan penuh penghayatan

Selesai menyanyi terdengar tepukan dari para juri, mereka memuji suaraku bagus serta menjiwainya.

Satu kata yang terdengar dari juri membuatku tersenyum senang,

Terima kasih, kata itu yang terucap setelah juri mengucapkan kata itu,

Aku segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang audisi, dan teriak senang kepada ibuku yang sedang menungguku.

"Bu, aku lulus…." Teriakku senang

"Syukurlah kamu lulus, ibu senang sekali" kata ibuku, sebuah cairan bening menetes dari ujung mata ibuku

"Ibu harusnya tertawa jangan menangis, kan aku lulus bu" kataku

"Ibu senang sekali jongwoon, sampai-sampai ibu terharu' jawab ibuku

Sesampainya di rumah

"Ayah, jongjin, aku lulus audisi" teriakku senang

"ah selamat hyung kau bisa lulus" kata jongjin

"ayah mana?" tanyaku ke jongjin

"Ayah sedang kerja di pabrik nanti malam naru pulang" jawab jongjin

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku, nanti aku kembali sebelum ayah pulang" kataku ke jongjin

Aku pergi ke tempat siwon bekerja, aku menunggu di pohon yang terletak di dekat tempat kerjanya

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya orang yang ku tunggu datang

"hyung sedang apa disini, apa kau mencariku" Tanya siwon

"Iya, aku sedang menunggumu ada berita gembira yang ingin ku katakana padamu" kataku

"Apa kau menang undian, atau kau dapat pacar baru" Tanya siwon

"Tidak, harusnya kau dengarkan kata-kataku dulu baru komentar, dasar kamu" kataku

"Apa berita gembiranya, cepat katakan hyung" kata siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Iya, aku katakan, aku lulus Starlight Casting System SM Entertainment, kata juri suaraku bagus" jawabku

"benarkah, kalau begitu kamu harus traktir aku makan siang" kata siwon

xxx

Jongwoon dan siwon pergi ke restaurant dekat tempat siwon bekerja, mereka tampak bahagia terlihat dari senyuman keduanya yang tak pernah luput dari kedua bibir mereka,

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Terima kasih hyung atas traktirannya" kata siwon

"Ya" jawab jongwoon sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dengan senyuman

xxx

Siwon segera merebahkan diri ke kasur empuk dikamarnya dan menghidupkan AC untuk mendinginkan ruangan, senyum selalu terlihat di bibirnya.

"hyung" gumam siwon

xxx

"Hyung kau sudah pulang, darimana saja kau hyung?, " Tanya jongjin

"Ayah mana?" Tanyaku ke jongjin

"Ih hyung itu gimana sih, ditanya kok malah balik nanya sih, yah baru saja pulang dan dia lagi mandi" jawab jongjin

"Oh, ya sudah kalau gitu aku juga mau mandi dulu, baru menceritakan berita gembira ini pada ayah" kataku

Rasanya hari ini aku beruntung sekali, bisa lulus audisi, bisa makan bareng siwon,

Aku pun mandi menyegarkan diri menghilangkan capek setelah seharian beraktivitas

Setelah mandi aku pun turun menemui ayahku

ayah, panggilku ketika aku melihat ayah sedang duduk di ruang tengah

"ada apa jongwoon" Tanya ayah

"Ayah tadi aku ikut Starlight Casting System SM Entertainment dan aku lulus" kataku kepada ayah

"Ayah sudah bilang ayah tak suka kamu menyanyi, ayah tidak mau tahu kamu tidak boleh menjadi penyanyi" jawab ayahku dengan nada marah

"Ayah, mereka bilang suaraku bagus, kenapa ayah tidak mau anakmu ini menjadi penyanyi, apa ayah meragukan kemampuanku, akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi penyanyi yang hebat" balasku

"Buktikan kata-katamu kalau kamu memang seorang laki-laki" kata ayahku

"Akan ku buktikan" kataku mantap

Seminggu berlalu setelah audisi

"Hyung ada kiriman surat untukmu" Terdengar jongjin memanggilku dari luar rumah

"Surat apa?" kataku keluar dan melihat jongjin di dekat kotak pos sambil memegang amplop surat.

"Tertulis pengirimnya SM Entertaiment hyung" kata jongjin agak senang

"Benarkah, berikan suratnya aku mau melihat apa isinya" kataku

Kepada

Yth jongwoon

Di Cheonan

Kami pihak SM Entertaiment yang telah mengadakan Starlight Casting System SM Entertainment mengatakan bahwa peserta yang lulus audisi akan mengikuti traine di gedung SM Entertaiment yang berada di seoul. Kami akan melaksanakannya tanggal 2 november 2001, harap peseta hadir ke gedung Starlight Casting System SM Entertainment tepat pukul 08.00 KTS

Tertanda

SM Entertaiment

Aku melompat kegirangan setelah mendapat surat itu, aku segera kerumah dan memberitahu ibu, setelah memberitahu ibu aku ke rumah jaejong yang rumahnya terletak jarak 2 rumah dari rumahku

Aku menekan bel rumah jaejong dengan semangat

Setelah pintu terbuka tampak seorang wanita separuh baya yang sedang tersenyum

"Ada apa jongwoon" Tanya ibu jaejong

"Jaejong ada bu" Tanyaku kepada ibu jaejong

"Ada,masuklah dia sedang dikamar" jawab ibu jaejong

Sesampai dikamar jaejong

Jaejong, panggilku setelah melihat jaejong duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya

"duduklah disini" kata jaejong sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya

Aku pun duduk disampingnya

"jaejong apa kamu tadi mendapat surat dari SM Entertaiment?" tanyaku

"Iya aku dapat, lho kamu juga mengikuti audisi itu juga" Tanya jaejong

"Iya seminggu yang lalu, kalau kita traine kita berangkat bersama-sama yah" kataku

"Iya" jawab jaejong

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" kataku ke jaejong

"ya" katanya sambil tangannya melambai padaku

Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang, ayah akan aku buktikan kalau aku mampu, gumamku dalam hati

xxx

Seminggu berlalu, kini tiba waktunya jongwoon pergi ketempat trainingmya

Dia bersama dengan Jaeojong pergi menggunakan kereta jurusan seoul

"SM I'm coming" Jongwoon berteriak senang

Skip time

2 tahun berlalu sejak kedatanganku ke gedung SM, aku telah mendapatkan banyak teman yang baik kepadaku

"jongwoon hyung" seorang namja memanggil namaku

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara

Aku terpaku kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapanku, seorang namja dengan senyum manis dan lesung pipi yang selalu menghiasi senyum manisnya

"Hyung kamu gak kangen ya sama aku, kenapa hyung diam saja tidak mau memelukku eoh", kata namja itu

"aku kangen sekali dengan kamu siwon, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanyaku pada siwon

"Karena aku ingin menyusul hyung kesini" katanya

"Kenapa kamu ingin menyusulku kesini?" tanyaku

Wajah siwon terlihat gugup dan sedikit menunduk, aku yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajahnya memberanikan bertanya padanya

"Siwon kenapa denganmu, kenapa kamu menunduk seperti itu" tanyaku

"tidak apa-apa hyung, aku hanya gugup disini, aku kan orang baru" jawabnya

"Hei semua peserta traine diharap berkumpul semua disini" terdengar sebuah suara dari leader kelompok kami

Kami pun berkumpul disuatu ruangan yang terdapat banyak alat musik

"ada peserta traine baru di kelompok kita, siwon perkenalkan dirimu" kata sang leader

Siwon mengenalkan dirinya dengan wajah malu-malu, yang aku baru tahu darinya ternyata dia adalah pemilik sebuah swalayan Hyundai, swalayan yang memiliki cabang hampir diseluruh kota yang ada di korea selatan ini, tapi kemarin aku melihat dia kerja di POM bensin.

Uh aku jadi pusing memikirkan hal ini, nanti saja aku tanyakan padanya

Kami telah selesai latihan waktunya kami istirahat, dorm kami berada di gedung ini jadi aku tidak perlu bolak-balik kalau ingin tidur.

"Siwon kamu sekamar dengan siapa?" tanyaku pada siwon

"bolehkah aku sekamar denganmu hyung?" tanyanya

"kau izin dulu ke leader kita yah" kataku

"baiklah hyung, aku kesana dulu ya hyung" kata siwon sambil berjalan menjauh mendekati leader kita yang bernama leeteuk hyung

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, merebahkan tubuhku dikasur yang empuk, melepas seluruh rasa capekku

Tok tok tok, sebuah suara membangunkanku dari tidur singkatku

"siapa" tanyaku

"ini aku hyung, siwon" kata orang itu

"masuklah, pintunya tidak di kunci" kataku

Siwon berjalan mendekat kearahku, aku menepuk tempat disampingku mengisyaratkan agar dia duduk disampingku

"Apa leeteuk hyung mengizinkanmu sekamar denganku" tanyaku pada siwon

"ya, dia memperbolehkanku tidur sekamar denganmu" jawabnya dengan raut wajah senang

"syukurlah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu sampai ikut traine ini padahal kamu kan anak pemilik dari swalayan Hyundai, dan waktu aku bertemu denganmu dulu bukankah kamu pegawai POM?", Tanyaku padanya

"aku tidak suka dengan kehidupanku yang serba mewah, aku ingin memiliki kehidupan sendiri, dan aku ingin bekerja keras" jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedih

"tapi kenapa kamu malah keluar dari POM dan masuk disini?" tanyaku lagi

"itu karena hyung" katanya

Aku kaget mendengar kata-katanya, kenapa dia mengatakan itu, kuberanikan untuk bertanya

"karena aku, apa maksudnya?" tanyaku

"aku merindukanmu hyung, sejak kau traine disini, kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi, satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi adalah aku mendaftar disini" jawabnya

"kenapa kamu merindukanku, kita kan Cuma teman" kataku

"aku tidak menganggapmu teman hyung, aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman karena aku mencintaimu hyung, saranghae" jawabnya

Jawaban darinya membuatku terpaku mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, apa benar aku tak salah dengar

"apa maksudmu siwon?" tanyaku hati-hati

"aku mencintaimu hyung, aku merasakan nyaman tiap didekatmu, jantungku tidak bisa berdetak normal bila disampingmu, hatiku selalu memikirkanmu bila ku tak melihatmu, apa penjelasan itu cukup untuk membuktikan kalau mencintaimu hyung?" jawabnya dengan lembut

"tapi kamu kaya siwon, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa" kataku pelan

"aku mencintaimu tulus hyung, bukan karena apapun, yang terpenting hyung bisa menghargai perasaanku ini" kata siwon

Hatiku serasa antara senang dan tak percaya, namja yang selalu kupikirkan kini mengatakan cinta padaku

"Hyung" sebuah suara membawaku ke alam nyata setelah terhanyut dalam alam lamunanku

"Nado siwon, aku juga mencintaimu sejak dulu, hanya saja aku takut menyakitimu karena aku fokus mengejar cita-citaku" jawabku

"Terima kasih hyung, aku akan selalu menemanimu mengejar cita-citamu untuk menjadi penyanyi" jawab siwon

Diam tercipta didalam ruangan itu, yang ada hanya sepasang bola mata memandang sepasang bola mata dihadapannya, semakin lama keduanya mendekat mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, Bibir yang tadinya kering kini telah basah oleh saliva, suara-suara gemercik saliva terdengar mengiringi kedua manusia yang sedang dimabuk asmara

xxx

Setelah kejadian itu kedua namja itu melakukan traine dengan giat tanpa kenal lelah, keduanya saling menyemangati

xxx

September 2005

"Siwon akhirnya kita akan debut juga nanti malam" aku tak sabar mengatakan ini pada keluargaku

"aku juga tak sabar mengatakan ini kepada keluargaku" kata siwon

xxx

Aku pulang ke cheonan dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirku,

"Ayah, ibu, jongjin" teriakku waktu di depan pintu rumahku

"Jongwoon kau sudah pulang, bagaimana dengan trainemu" Tanya ibuku

"kemarin aku sudah debut bu" kataku senang

"syukurlah, ibu senang sekali mendengarnya" kata ibuku

"wah selamat ya hyung, akhirnya impianmu tercapai" kata jongjin

"ayah juga ikut senang, dengarkan kata ayah, apapun yang terjadi kamu harus sama seperti ini tidak boleh sombong dan perjalanan baru saja dimulai" kata ayahku menasihatiku

Ya perjalanan baru saja dimulai dari sekarang, aku beruntung cita-citaku terpenuhi dan aku jauh lebih beruntung bisa menemukan seseorang yang mendampingiku, siwon.

The end

Karena ini FF pertama author, maklumilah kalau banyak typo & ceritanya gaje

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya author

fairy104, kalau soal pergantian tak kasih tanda bintang, aku gak tahu kalau tanda bintang gak bisa kelihatan disini T_T, tapi ini sudah kuperbaiki, dan terima kasih atas saran anymous reviewsnya

niji, terima kasih

kimlala2770, terima kasih udah baca ^_^, ini sudah tak benerin


End file.
